Technical (Generals 1)
In the tradition of militias in developing nations, the GLA used Technicals for transport and anti-infantry purposes. A Technical was a small, speedy, truck (often a pick-up truck), a "sawed off" van, or a jeep with a rebel-manned machine gun mounted on the back and modified front bumper to root out "infidels". For its minimal armament, GLA can technically "acquire" technical rapidly from any civillan vehicle pool (be it garage or parking lot). Resourceful GLA fighters could upgrade the Technical's weaponry with parts scavenged from destroyed enemy vehicles. Unlike the US , the infantry transported inside could not fire out from within the vehicle as it is unstable open platform. However, the mounted infantry would bail out when the vehicle was destroyed, often surviving to fight on. Interestingly enough, it was the only vehicle in the game with different varying models, however, they all function identically in terms of weapons. Upgrades Base Promotion Salvage In addition, the Technical's gun could be upgraded with salvaged parts : * If upgraded once, the Technical's mounted gun became a light tank cannon, highly effective against infantry and light vehicles, causing splash damage in small area upon impact. * If upgraded a second time, the Technical uses a rocket launcher, while slightly less effective then the light tank cannon against infantry it does excellent damage to vehicles, able to destroy an inexperienced battlemaster, but can not fire at aircraft. After reaching this state, salvaged parts will be processed into credit to GLA's coffer. Tactics/Counters Very cheap and very fast, the Technical could also transport up to 5 infantry units in addition to the driver and gunner. Its speed made it useful as a scout, and also as a way to transport infantry quickly across the battlefield to capture ground or launch surprise attacks early in a conflict. A single or a handful of Technicals loaded with Terrorists can deal some severe damage to an unprepared enemy commander. Their machine guns were effective against exposed enemy infantry, and to an extent, other light vehicles. However, Technicals also suffered from very light armor and weaponry, and taking on enemy vehicles directly (without superior numbers and upgraded parts) was often a bad idea. They also had no defense against aircraft whatsoever. Unlike the US Humvee, which allowed its infantry onboard to fire at external threats, GLA soldiers had to dismount from the Technical to attack the enemy, rendering them vulnerable to damage. It was quite a fast vehicle, meaning it could flee easily from pursuing forces if it faced trouble. Due to their cost, Technicals can be produced in relatively high numbers quickly, making them perfect for early hit-and-run tactics. Mopping up after an ally's confrontation allows for lessened risk when collecting parts, but the vehicles have to be destroyed by another GLA faction. The ones that survive, upgrade, and gain experience can act as elite hit squads, overwhelming infantry and small armor divisions with a relatively small numerical advantage. This task, however, required patience and micromanagement. This unit is also great for rushes; building half a dozen of these and then filling them with Rebels and RPG Troopers would allow one to defeat their enemy very quickly, perhaps even winning the Blitz Award (defeat an opponent in under 10 minutes). Trivia *After this driver is killed, the render is still the same (the gunner is still in position). Once disabled by Jarmen Kell or Neutron Shells, it only takes 1 infantry to capture/reactivate the vehicles, despite it obviously needs at least 2 people to operate. Gallery File:Generals_Technical.jpg|In-game CNCGen_Technical_HD.png|HD render File:CNCG Technical Concept Art.jpg|Concept art File:CNCG Technical Render.jpg|Concept art/render See also * Battle Bus * Troop Crawler * Assault Troop Transport * Category:Generals 1 vehicles